Transcript: Let's Make A Doll
(Opening Theme) --Teresa and Nikki went to Barbie's bringing their surfboards. Rings doorbell. Midge opens door-- Teresa: Hey! -confused- Which sister is this? Midge: -snorts- Ha! Barbie's sister, I wish! I'm Midge! Nikki: I'm Nikki! This is Teresa. Midge: So you're the Malibu me? Nikki: And you're the Willow's me? Teresa: Okay, w-w-wait. What does that make me? -stares at camera- Seriously, who am I? Nikki: Is Barbie ready? We're taking her to the beach. Midge: Oh, that's peculiar. I'm taking her to the Malibu Macrame Museum! --dramatic music plays. Nikki stares at Midge angrily. Midge stares at Nikki angrily. Car pulls up-- Raquelle: I sensed tension and came as fast as I could! Nikki: Hmmph! Teresa: Maybe you and Barbie could go to the mac-and-cheese museum tomorrow! Midge: It's "macrame!" Raquelle: -pulls out phone- FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Skipper: -offscreen- Having trouble figuring out who's Barbie's BFF, huh? -appears on chair- Nikki: It's me! Teresa: It's me! Midge: It's me! Raquelle: -fans herself. Looks to camera- It's probably not me. Skipper: I can help. --presses button on her chair. A full set comes down around Skipper-- Skipper: Whoooooo's ready to play "I'm Barbie's BFF?!" Skipper: I'll ask a series of questions and whoever has the most correct answers will be crowned Barbie's best friend forever. Midge (on couch): I've got this in the proverbial bag. I've known Barbie since we were in matching cribs. Nikki: I hang out at her crib every day! Teresa: I text Barbie so much, she's got a separate phone just for me! Raquelle: Here's the thing. --couch falls down-- Skipper: Alright, next question. What was Barbie's 37th career? Midge: -ping- Stewardess. Well, I guess the modern term is flight attendant. Golly! -snorts- We served I don't know how many types of sandwiches! Raquelle: Aren't these supposed to be one word answers? Skipper: -ping- Point for Midge. Skipper: If Barbie was an ice cream flavor, what flavor would she be? -Nikki, Teresa and Midge all press buttons but Teresa was the first one to press- Teresa: Ooh, Pink! -pings- Raquelle: Uh, pink is not a flavor. -buzzes then falls over- Nikki: 1959! -pings- Teresa: Barbie's middle name is Millicent! -pings- -Nikki and Teresa press buttons- Midge: Sugar, spice and, oh, polyvinyl chloride! -pings- Nikki: Barbie and the Rockers. -ping- Teresa: Mermaid fairy princess! -ping- Raquelle: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ME! -buzzes- Raquelle? -buzzes- SCHLOND POOFA! -buzzes- Nikki: George and Martha Roberts. Teresa: The moon! --Nikki, Teresa and Midge all press buttons. Multiple pings-- Skipper: Okay, you're all tied up. More or less. So, there's one, final question that will determine who is Barbie's best friend. -Nikki, Teresa and Midge all huddle in- Skipper: You could win or lose it all! Or, see what's behind Door number Three. Teresa: Door number three! Door number THREE!! Raquelle: Please, it's always some kind of reject prize. Nikki: We're in it to win it! Skipper: Okay, final question. Barbie: -offscreen- What in the world? -Barbie comes down the stairs- Raquelle: Barbie, they were fighting over who was a better friend, and I was all, "Eww! So shallow!" But they were like "We need to pick a winner" so what evs. Nikki, Teresa and Midge: What? Skipper: They each think they're your BFF, Barbie. Barbie: But, you're all my best friends! Raquelle: I knew there wasn't a prize. Skipper: Doesn't anyone wanna hear the last question? Barbie: Fire away! Skipper: -clears throat- When did Barbie first get a belly button? Teresa: What's a belly button? Nikki: -shrugs- Barbie: Hmm, even I don't remember. Ken: -bursts through door #3- I know! Raquelle: WHAT? I could have won KEN? -faints- Ken: Thirteen years ago! Which you'd all know if you'd read Barbiepedia. -Barbiepedia is shown- Ken: Twelve volumes, extensive index, tons of... Raquelle: Can I just, uh... -opens Barbiepedia to reveal picture of a Schlond Poofa- Raquelle: I've gotta be mentioned in here somewhere! --Others mumbling-- -Barbie and her friends leave, leaving Raquelle- Raquelle: Seriously, not even a butnote! --Clicks pen. Writes down herself--